Forum:Funny Story Kinda
So my pregnant girlfriend watches me play BL usually and she thinks ClapTraps are cute. She woke me up last night at about 3:00 A.M. to tell me she had a dream that she was in the hospital and she gave birth to our expected daughter. Only problem was that in her dream our daughter was a ClapTrap....She told me, "Ya I gave birth to one of those box things in your video game and it was litlle and pink and had eyes. I was so freaked out in our my dream cuz our baby was one of those box things!" ....man pregnancy does some odd things to women... CrapStomper 16:28, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Nice story, good to see people are open enough to share stories like these in the site. Woohooyeee 16:32, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Unless that's not your baby... They ARE interplanetary ninja assassins, after all. Could have happened while your back was turned. Which brings up a more troubling issue: THEY'RE MULTIPLYING! I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 16:34, March 30, 2010 (UTC) No you've got it all wrong. I am actually a ClapTrap in disguise. I was chosen to impregnate the women of this planet with young ClapTraps that will grow up to destroy you all!!!! Uhhh, damn my cover's blown! DIE Human Scum! CrapStomper 16:43, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Weird...i usually hear about pregnant women dreaming about giving birth to animals...it's the first time about robots...i guess our world is changing.... By the way, this means she is anxious about her pregnancy: how hard will it be, will she be healthy...stuff like that. I ssume that is our first baby, otherwise i dont know why she would be that anxious. But relax, its absolutely normal, in fact i could be affecting you too,making you want to bite your nails! So ya, she needs to be reassured a bit. Valtiell 17:45, March 30, 2010 (UTC) BTW im jalous of you, but im too young to have childs just yet :( Lol, she's probably worried that all he will do is play videogames after the baby is born. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:47, March 30, 2010 (UTC) i would laugh for a fancy dress party,he went as a ClapTrap.... Lool but good luck with the baby :) Bcworld1 18:06, March 30, 2010 (UTC) @Valtiell: :-) Thanks for the advice. My girlfriend is a compulsive worrier. Almost to the point where I think she needs meds for her anxiety, but she refuses to take anything for it. I do my best to comfort her and help her realize you can't worry about every little thing because you simply cant see the future. @ConceitedJarrad: I do play a lot of video games, but I plan to be as best a father as I can be. I work 50+ hours a week for her and our baby and pay for EVERYTHING lol. I deserve my video games. @Bcworld1: Thanks for the awesome Halloween costume idea. Our daughter is due June 6th and will get to have her first Halloween this year....hopefully as a cute little ClapTrap lol....no idea how I would pull that off, but if I do I promise I'll post a pic. CrapStomper 18:21, March 30, 2010 (UTC) @Crapstomper: Hey right on man. I was just busting balls. I know how women can be with their men and videogames. at any rate, congratulations. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:36, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man, ya she can get annoyed with it sometimes. It's kinda how we pick on eachother though. It can pretty funny. We dont argue and fight like lots of couple's we just pick on eachother and joke around. She'll be all like, "Weren't you just playing that yesteday?" and I'm like, "Make me a sandwich!" Also she loves oldschool games. She's always playin Sonic the Hedgehod or Crash Bandicoot or something. CrapStomper 18:39, March 30, 2010 (UTC) @CrapStomper Be sure to tell me you have a pic lool it would look pretty good Bcworld1 18:43, March 30, 2010 (UTC) You know what they say: "The family that plays together, stays together." I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 19:41, March 30, 2010 (UTC) My GF dreamt that my dog was a Skag, probably Corrosive Alpha :) ... Anyway I would like to have pet Scythid. Just for freaking out guests. Z.Zoric